


Loving You Was Easy

by Dai_Day



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2413, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Day/pseuds/Dai_Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2413.  The new era, the time of change. Our world has now been divided into four different kingdoms. Living in perfect harmony are the great empires of England, Russia, China, and the United Countries.</p>
<p>The Americas became one under the power of a new honest ruler. They became known as the United Countries. England claimed most of Western Europe along with Africa and Australia. The remained as the United Kingdom. Russia claimed all of Eastern Europe along with Part of China. And so the final kingdom would be China who would claim the remaining land of Asia. </p>
<p>Basically...New kingdoms..Styles rules the United Kingdom, and Louis works for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter!  
> Well more like prologue....  
> :)  
> More chapters soon
> 
> OKAY SO A FRIEND DID SOME CHANGES AND IF THINGS ARE WRONG I WILL FIX THEM AS SOON AS PEOPLE TELL ME!

2413\.  The new era, the time of change. Our world has now been divided into four different kingdoms. Living in perfect harmony are the great empires of the United Kingdom, Russia, China, and the United Countries.

 

2017\. The most miserably tragic year anyone could ever recall. Even when the  people of that time had passed, the stories never died and they warned off anyone who tempted to break the trust between these principates.

 

The fifty year war had been the entire cause for the countries that fell. In which most of them did. The war had begun right after the reinstatement of a new leader in the United States. Everyone loved him. His promise was to protect his country at all cost, but all failed when President White became power hungry. He overthrew his government and began his conquest for the counties near by. All other nations had been alarmed as soon as they got reports from Mexico and the rest of the Americas. No country dare attack the United States for they knew they feared for the safety of their people.

 

After a long fifteen years the United States had managed to claim the counties of Canada, Mexico, and most of South America. Battles caused many deaths that wiped out half of the population in each of the nations. The rest of the world had had enough. War began with those allied with the actions of President White and other against him. Each country one by one fell, and in the end the President had been murdered brutally putting an end to the this Great Feud in the year 2067.

 

No place remained all intact, all disease ridden, and poor except for one. The United Kingdom. It still stood but was on the verge of falling. And so, little by little it became prevalent that four nations would rise and claim lands to help once more.

 

The Americas became one under the power of a new honest ruler. They became known as the United Countires. England claimed most of Western Europe along with Africa and Australia. The remained as the United Kingdom. Russia claimed all of Eastern Europe along with Part of China. And so the final kingdom would be China who would claim the remaining land of Asia.

  
From then on, the countries lived at peace rebuilding it's great structures. As time went by illnesses began to disappear, cures were found. Cancer was no longer the leading cause of death, but in fact the leading cause was now that of old age. As time continued we became immune and we had no need for medications or treatments. Yet, there would always be that one small very tiny percentage where someone became sick and no longer could be cured.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!  
> Stuff about dedication is just wattpad things.

Well here is the first chapter and any l a dress on here is completely made up. I do not own any characters but those with strangely odd names. And well this is an AU so...wherever there is a town that probably does not exist I made it up, due to the fact that the countries fell and built back up.

Song: Pompeii

Dedication: 5sosforever3

\-------------------------------------

Louis Tomlinson,

You have failed to. complete the basic studies within the twelve years you were given. These were requirements that have been established long ago. There is a second chance to finish your final school year, but you must convince the leader of your country to give you that possibility. Further more there will be a second letter from the king giving you information on exactly what to do.

Yada Yada Yada. I don't care, and I probably really never will give a second thought on finishing school. Without another thought, the page along with the envelope, dated four months ago, lay crumpled up in the trash bin with no second thought. I don't understand why we need to finish school. Yeah I get that a long time ago it was part of the reason we led to war, but I don't feel like doing these requirements.

I continued looking through the stack that my dear mother had left me even when she knew I wouldn't open them. Most were just advertisements, but one stood out with its neat cursive handwriting on the front.

Louis William Tomlinson

507 Amarillo Street, London, 75269

January 1, 2413

Your are two present yourself at the place on February 20, 2413. There we will discuss exactly what you will do for me and/or my family for a year, before returning to your education.  It's is an obligation that you must show, and if you fail to present yourself there by four in the afternoon someone will stop by your home and force you here. I suggest you are here my your own will or things will not be on the terms you want to be. Once again please show on February 20, 2014 at four in the afternoon.

King

That is it? Not even his name, just the word king. Isn't that just lovely. Anyway the twentieth of February I must be at his home, but today is that day. I look over at the calendar and my guesses were correct. At the same time I caught sight of the time which read 3:45. Eyes wide, I ran out of the house not wanting to be forced to go. I didn't even have a clue if I would make it in fifteen minutes, yet I kept going.

Sweat could be seen on my forehead and through my clothes. It could have been the middle of winter, but it was still a long run that would make anyone have to take long deep breaths at the end. The blowing wind helped me cool down faster before I walked in showing them the later at the front gates. with access being granted to me I walked inside, yet I was led by an old man into complicated halls and straight into an office.

"Please take a seat, he will be here shortly." The man finally spoke and walked out closing the door. With that, I was left alone to nervously fiddle with my fingertips as I say in a rather large chair.

It seemed like an eternity had gone by the only sounds coming from a ticking clock on the wall behind me. Each second that went my made me even more nervous than it really should. I began to speculate all the things he could make me do , and none seemed pleasing at all.  Thoughts were broken the the opening of a door, and I quickly stood up as a sign of courtesy.

"Have a seat mister Tomlinson." The voice said in a firm tone, which I was quick to order. As I sat down the figure sat behind the desk, and I instantly recognised him as the man that everyone obeyed. "Why are you here exactly?" He asked even though he knew why.

"I-I did not meet education requirements within the standard twelve years that all four location provide their citizens sir. I am here to find a way of finishing my final year that the government requires me to do." I explained looking down at my hands to scared to even catch a glimpse of him.

"That is exactly right. Today we will discuss what you will be doing for me and how you will do it. From now on until next February you will serve my son in whatever he pleases. After that year you will return to finish the last three months you didn't not show and then graduate with the class of 2414. In the mean time you will be staying here in a small room to make sure you do not skip out on any days. You will be allowed to visit your family once a week on Saturdays. Today you will return home and collect the items you believe you need and then come back. Understood?"

All I could do was nod because I dare not disobey him. This job didn't sound to fun, but I had to do it. "Good. Now please collect your things, and when you return you will be settled in and introduced to my son."

I quickly dismissed my self and walked home. I've heard of his son before l, but all that could be said about him wa the fact that he was rude and no where near as kind as his parents. I just hoped this year could go by fast and have the chance of not seeing him after this.

I arrived home just as my mother had walked into the front door, and so I quickly jogged in after her.  "Hi Louis,where have you been?" She asked facing me.

"I've uhh been figuring out what I have to have a chance at completing my final year. Speaking of that I have to actually move out and only visit you once a week." She nodded understanding and let me go collect my clothing but not before giving me a large hug. "It's for the best, and at least you can get a decent job that way." She told me, and pushed me to my room to pack.

Without another word I walked up to my small room  pulling out the only 'suitcase' I ever really owned which had been a checkered purple book bag. Laying it on my bed I went to my drawers pulling out the only clothes I thought I would need and neatly stuffing them into my bag along with a laptop and phone for my entertainment (chargers included with them). I looked over at my pillows and picked up the small red piece of quilt with teddy bears mentioned into it which had been my baby blanket I refused to give up. I loved it. Even at my age, it meant everything to me. It was placed in the bag as well in it were to family pictures.

Fifteen minutes later in was biding my goodbyes to my mother and sisters, I promised them I would visit in three days. I loved them all and it was a bit of a let down that I would only be able to ser them so many few times. My mother meant the world to me, and well I took care of my sisters. It would feel different taking care of a nineteen year old child.

"See you soon." I kissed her cheek and slipped on a black hoodie before walking out into the shivering cold outside. This winter didn't seem like other as if it had nearly been as cold as the winter of 2011, or at least what I had read in the books. I had read it all in the following years a country by the name of the United States had broke out into war, and little by little other countries would join. In our books it was  identified as a World War III. Things had survived and people still used the same technology, just with a slightly more advantage. Sickness had gone down to 5%, and most death coming from old age and of course poor substance use. Yet, there was still that small chance of getting sick and even a smaller change of not healing. My thoughts continued to wander to the old times as I neared the new place of residence for a long fifty-two weeks.

I entered just in time to see the small snowflakes fall from the sky that would soon cover the roads in a blanket of white. Smiling silently I walked in, and was lead back into the familiar office. This time I wasn't alone and there were now two other boys standing nervously inside. I waved slightly at them before standing behind them. We all waited quietly, probably for the same situation. Just a few moments later someone new strolled in. He was an older gentleman with three different identification cards and a sheet of paper with instructions. He didn't say a word to us until he dropped of the two strangers that now went by the name of Niall and Liam. They remained in the kitchen, chances were that would be there job from now on. I was the only one left standing beside me, and he did not look to pleased with me.

"It seems you will not be working today, due to the fact that the young mister Styles will not be returning from his trip today. For now you are free time leave, and do as you please. There is one condition that applies to you, and any other day you leave, you are to return here by eight at night. The only way with access inside is contour present your identification at the gates."

With a slight nod he led me back outside. What if I didn't want to leave right now?! It's snowing! Louis does not want to freeze to death! He wants me dead, that's why he did it, right! Right?! Well he would be getting his oh so lovely wish soon enough. The flakes of snow started falling at a faster rate the wind blowing even more harsh than before. All that little poor me had was a simple hoodie that provided no protection!

Okay, okay maybe I'm over exaggerating, and I can easily go somewhere warm for the day, like that one small warm cafe about five minutes away. With my shoes getting wet by telling minute, my feet began moving in the slightly deep snow. Right now know thought of the warmth that my blanket could provide which caused me to walk at a faster rate. Frozen moments later I walked into the warm atmosphere hitting me quickly. There was no one around but the staff, maybe two people in the far corner reading a book together.

On the other hand, I walked to a booth beside a window, and I took a seat right against the glass panel pulling my feet up. In my bag I pulled out my blanket for extra warmth. Even when I looked childish, I still would like to keep cozy in front of people. Looking out the window, I saw the snow hit the window where they would then slide down. I began to cheer for which ever I thought would land down first, in my mind of course, like a small child with two rain drops on their car window. Over my head you could hear the faint melody of some song to old for anyone to remember what it had actually been used for. I paid closer attention to the words instantly making me love it.

But if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices

In your pose as the dust settled around us

And the walls kept tumbling down

In the city that we love

Great clouds roll over the hills

Bringing darkness from above

I hummed along with a small smile. I had to find the name of this song, so I pulled my phone out and quietly typed away some of the words.  The lyrics along with the artist were instantly found, but the song was no longer available for purchase due to how long ago it had been released. 2013 sure was a long time ago. I wonder if people were actually happy back them.

Without anything else to do, I curled closer into my self wanting to rest just for a little while. Yet it seemed that I would be deprived from that rest as two familiar boys came stumbling in like hyper puppies.

"Hello!" They both greeted as the instantly sat down in front of me. I gave them a simple hello as Niall, I think, waved to extend his greeting.

"So why are you there reworking for them." He asked me seeming interested. I could tell him, or I could not tell him. I could face embarrassment or not encounter it at all. Oh screw it all! Ill just say it.

"Well I'm there because I have failed to finish school like they want us all to do. I didn't even want to finish, but I guess it's like breaking a law or something. Anyway, I have to see if he will give me another chance to finish the last six months by working for his son. Exactly why are you two there?" Well now that I've said it for about the billionth time it doesn't sound too bad.

"Well I," Niall began to speak "have to be there because I am in the exact situation as you. I didn't want to finish school either even though I had about one year left or something. I just didn't care, so they have me cleaning the home."

"Well compared to the two for you I actually am just working there. I needed an extra job to help around home, so they stuck me to the kitchen and helping the others out." Liam nods with a small smile. "So why are you here, and hugging a blanket?"

“Well you see it happened to be cold, and it was in my bag if I were to need it. Before you ask, yes it is old. I’ve had this since I was one and it will not be leaving my side anytime soon.” With a mumble I instantly pulled it closer to me where I was hugging it instead of actually using it for cover. They surprised me though because instead of laughing they only smiled and noded at the explanation.

They quietly began looking around, probably trying to find something to actaully do. A loud bang was heard across the entire room catching the attention of everyone inside. They were all staring in our direction making me look quickly down at the table. Niall had his head against the table rubbing his forehead. What an idiot. Seriously, why would someone hit their head on the table purposely?!

"That hurt." He laughed quietly as soon as he sat back up. Why would he chuckle at his own pain? It was clearly noticeable that Niall would be a weird one, but it was the high light of my day and I couldn't help but laugh quietly. Liam laughed a long with me patting Niall's back gently. 

"Well you two what do you suppose we do know because I'm getting bored of being here." Liam spoke, stretching his arms over his head. "Hey can we just leave and go back right now?" We all agreed, and stood up walking to what would be home together. As we exited the warm area we noticed the weather getting worse than before. This made us all hurry quickly, but it took us a bit longer because we tried to stay close together. Eventually we did get back, presenting out badges at the front gate. We walked inside noticing that our dark clothing was now covered in the snowy white flakes.

I had left them both behind and began walking back to my temporary room. My distractions forced me to clash into someone, but even then of didn't see who it was and kept walking. 'I need to change. I can't get sick.' I changed in my head over and over again. As promised, I arrived at my bedroom and pulled out my night clothes feeling tired. laying in the slightly comfortable bed I pulled out my current phone, which was old and set an alarm for five in the morning. I laid down in the bed and instantly fell into a slumber with soft music playing through the speakers of said charging phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yes it was a jumble and it made no sense, but next time it will.


	3. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None

Jello Mello!....Anyway here's the chapter and enjoy.  
Dedication: XxSapphireRosexX (An awesome friend and her writing is amazing!)  
Song: Little Bird (Just because I can't stop listening to it right now.)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

It was the early morning when I managed to wake. It’s five in the morning to be exact. I did not want to do this today, but the small illumination from one of my drawers woke me up. It was the small pendant stuffed in between changers and what not. Seeing as I found the thing pointless, I paid no attention to it. When each child is born, they are given a simple black cord with circular pendant hanging from it. This silver band that was shaped nearly like a ring was given to the child by that "government." They would provide it to indented the child's "mate" when they are both born. They are basically deciding who we end up with, but at the same time not really. You see it's only made to show you who the soul wanted.

 

These necklaces were created by Victoria V. just a few years after the war that had occurred. She was born during the fifty year war, where she was born in the area that had been the United States. At the time she was only twenty-five when she fashioned these things. Despite the war, education was still prominent, and she studied in an engineering career where no one thought she could make it. To prove them wrong she did anything she could and eventually created these items, and realized they truly did function. From then each kingdom had a distinct figure. As said before the United Kingdom had the circular pendant, which was the very first design. They believed in her design first, so she had theirs created first. The United country had a single vertical bar. Russia had a small spiral pendant, and China had an oval shaped figure. Because of her the necklaces were named under the Victoria Necklace. She later passed away at the age of ninety-five, but will forever remain in the history books.

 

When children are born most mothers have said that their pendant begin to flicker the minute it is placed around their necks. Yet for me it did not illuminate for two years. My mother explained that my "mate had not been born yet which was a little weird since usually you are paired with someone of the same age. A few months after my second birthday the silver band began to flicker Casper white lights every few minutes. As I grew older, the white light began to glow even brighter. Every time I would see it, it would make me happy.

 

Once someone meets the one person it changes from the white to a color never similar to the next. Each pair shared one color, but not pair shared the same tints. Around my fifteenth birthday I noticed the white trying to change to a light sapphire, but it instantly went back to its original Casper color. Then when I was seventeen the color changed to an ionic black, and has flickered off until now.

 

Nothing good ever came from that shade. Everyone knew exactly what it meant, and it stood for hurt. The one who's necklace flashed the black color was the one being hurt by the other, or betraying you. At that exact moment that it gave me the color I ripped the necklace off, and I've been carrying it in a bag not ever paying attention to it.

 

So it was a surprise to me when it began to light again, but I would not bother to look at the color this time. I'm he or she hurt me the first time, why would I want to see it again? I ignored it and would never be pulling it out again.

 

I stood up from my bed, and I gathered clothes for the day. Moving to the shower, I took my time before having to do everything the "kind" Prince wanted. After my shower and getting dressed, I flipped my badge on and moved out to find my tasks for the day. I went down the steps, where I was told what to wake the "sir" that was on the third floor on the second door to the right.

 

I ended up lost until someone directed me to the correct hall and room. I knocked quietly on the door with absolutely no response. Once more, I began to knock just a bit louder.

 

"Ughh what now? Come in already!" I heard the groan from the room and sort of instantly knew I would not like him.

 

I mimicked him quietly and rudely before plastering my best fake smile and walking into the room. I went straight to the Windows, as I was told, and quickly opened the curtains. The snowy view was revealed. Groans were heard from the pile of blankets, but soon were being thrown off of the bed. I watched as the sleepy figure sat up and rubbed his eyes quietly. Well, I do have to admit he looked sort of nice.

 

"Who might you be?" He yawned in a tired voice. My eyes moved down to his neck where I saw the circular pendant glow a deep sapphire color. So he had already found his person, meanwhile I shook my head and easily responded.

 

"I am Louis Tomlinson, and I will be serving you for the year sir." My answer was quick, and I received a laugh in return. What was he laughing about? Did I say something wrong? Oh my! Something wrong was said! Now I've gone an embarrassed myself. The panic was cut short as the voice spoke up on CD more.

 

"Exactly why do you call me sir? I'm only twenty not a forty-five years old man."

 

"Well sir, we or I was told that we should address you as such. We are only allows to address you by your given name if you give us the permission to do so. Which was what I was explained yesterday." I replied while I started cleaning Thornton and gathering fresh clothes for his day. You know it felt so little bit weird doing things for someone who is nearly your age, but at least I get a second chance at my education after this.

 

"Well Louis, I give you full permission to call me Harry from now on. Now please take this and place it in the small wooden box until I come back." The necklace was being removed from around his neck, and eventually found its way into my hands. As told to do so, I moved it to the box with small carvings decorating the entire exterior. At that moment, Harry stood and moved to the bathroom joined to his room, and starting his own shower. This gave me enough time to round down to the kitchen and asks for his breakfast and arranges it properly on a tray. I guess the boy (is that tithe right word to call him?) Did not eat much as all they had given me to arrange was a bowl of oatmeal, one slice of toast, and a glass of Orange juice. I headed back up only ten minutes later.

 

The door was still ajar. It was two steps to reach the inside, and placed the tray on a coffee table. The snow dragged me to throw window as it continued to fall onto the slightly empty streets. It was a wonderful look and I just could not divert my eyes away from it. Not even when there was a small touch on my shoulder.

 

"May I please have my necklace back?" The voice mumbled lowly. My eyes widened, and I quickly ran to the small box. I pulled the cord carefully and presented it back to him.

 

"Well can you place it around my neck then please?" Having to do what he said, I stood on the tips of my toes, behind him, and linked the item around his neck.

 

As I finished, I moved to the front door and explained that I would be right outside if he needed anything. In return I received a meaningless smile as he sat by the coffee table. For the remainder of the day I stood outside of his room, and I would only speak when Niall or Liam came by. This did not happen very much.

 

~~~~

 

Around three in the afternoon, Harry eventually stepped out of his room. At this point I was sitting on the floor reading books that I retrieved from my room during a lunch break. To Kill a Mockingbird read the front of the front cover. No matter its age, I enjoyed reading the literature over and over again. I did not even hear Harry call my name out until he sort of roughly kicked my leg in order to find my attention.

 

"Did you not hear me?" He growled out, a sudden mood change clearly evident. Had something gone wrong, or was it because I did not listen? No matter, I quickly stood and shook my head signaling a no.

 

"I told you that I needed you to accompany me to some work, but I need you to tell my father to give me a stack of papers first. Now go. Now!" Shivers ran through me as I made a quick pace to the King's office my knocks were soft, and I was given the okay to walk in.

 

"How may I help you, ah....?” He squinted as if he couldn't see. "Yes how may I help you today?"

 

"Your son, sir, has asked me to pick up a series of papers for the work he has to do." It was a near whisper as my fingers began to fidget. I was always a nervous person. With no other words, he handed me the papers, and I quickly scurried back to Harry's room.

 

As soon as I stepped in front of him, he snatched the papers from my lose grasp, and he signaled for me to follow. So I did. It was evident that he was angry, but what was his mood change about? Maybe someone had given him bad news? I mean there had been many people going in and out, so maybe they all kept downing his mood. Since it was not my place, I did not address the issue.

 

We were led to a car where we were both seated in the back seat. I hand no idea why i had to sit beside him. No complaints came from me though. So when the car began to move I glared down at the book in my hands. It was one of those older readings that no one ever paid attention to anymore. I loved it, and I enjoyed the notes that were written inside by past relatives and owners of the copy. Because of its weak binding, it was not in perfect conditions. The pages were a yellow stained paper now, and the cover having faded from its original color. Nevertheless, I continued to read from where I left off. It was not even five minutes later when the book was ripped away from my hands and eyes. I turned to look at the boy beside me as he roughly turned the pages, nearly tearing the binding completely. No! No one should treat something like that so harshly. as childish as this sounds, tears began to brim my eyes. Not because I was mad, but because someone is practically pulling an amazing piece of literature. 

 

'Why do you read this? No one uses these things anymore."

 

Yet again another change that we were all taught when we were in our first year of high school. Books were rarely used anymore. Everything was technology based, but I just enjoyed the feeling of the actual thing between my hands. In fact, the only time you saw these things were if you went to a library or you were still in the lower schools. Tempted, my mind went to slapping the face of the boy, but reason told me I shouldn't do that. After all he was the son of this kingdoms leader.

 

'May I please have my book back...sir? I just want to read and it is really old. It must be treated with care. I-I mean I'm not trying to tell you what to do."

 

"Treat it with care! This thing, this mess, is a piece of trash." He continued to rifle through the pages before tossing it back onto my lap. During the process a large number of pages flew out from different locations of the chapters. Without words I collected the pages, and I followed the page numbers to place them in their rightful nesting place. What kind of person is this anyway? He didn't have to react this way. What kind of work is he doing anyway?! Hmm I shouldn't even really care about someone so rude.

 

It was a long drive, bu in the end we arrived at the Council of Kingdoms Building. Every single kingdom had one. Every month the rulers would meet in one of the chosen Buildings to discuss matters, but it also served as the Royal family's work offices, along for the other government members.

 

No words were spoken as we both left the darkness of the car and into the building. I, of course, had to trail behind him. It was silent, a silence that would manage to cause fear among people. It was not so surprising since the Prince himself radiated greater fear. Nothing to me made any sense so far. When I first spoke to him, he was smiling and kind. Now he just seems to be acting like a complete...a**h***.

 

As he walked into his office, I was forced to remain outside. No one beside the royal members of the family were permitted past these two doors. In the morning they were to be locked until one of the members came to unlock it with their own, private, key. After hours if the owner of this office was still inside he was to lock the doors from the inside. Finally, when they were ready to leave, they, themselves would close those doors and lock it once more. This process was to keep all documents safe from the common persons eye, or if someone were trying to find information for an outlying kingdoms. Even if all the kingdoms were allied, each one was to remain in alert for another rebellion.

 

This brought to the conclusion that I would never be able to see what was behind those double doors. They would remain a mystery just like no one would ever know if the idea of heaven or hell existed. So after time I sat on the floor and began my reading once more. I had lost track of the time, and I never realized the sun had finally set. The night sky only illuminated by the moon and stars. Even through the glass doors, the night seemed eerie. Anyone, right now, would be afraid to walk the streets alone. 

 

As I looked out the doors in front of me. I heard rustling in the back doors. It seemed as if someone was trying to get in until they noticed the doors were locked. They continued to bang on the doors, each one getting louder, as if they were trying to break the glass. Each time the noises grew louder, I curled tighter into myself. I was sacred. My mind registered that someone would eventually get in, and cause harm to anyone out in the halls. Sadly that would be me. Everyone had left a long while ago leaving Harry and I in the building. 

 

What could they possibly want inside this building? No one came here, unless...unless it was someone trying to find official documents that could possibly benefit someone if anther world war broke out. Would another war break out or was it only my imaginative mind. It could be someone who left something, and was trying to get the attention so somebody would open the door for them. Yeah maybe that was it. Maybe they needed help. Right? RIGHT? 

 

Then again if someone was trying to break in for documents, it would be a clear sign that one of the four kingdoms was not happy with they way things were working right now. One if these kingdoms had somebody inside this country to gain access bout our military and funds so they could use it against us. Which country would it be? Why would anyone ant to go against the way things are ordered now? From what i have read, situations right now are better than before. 

 

Never mind that right now. They would automatically go for the only office with a light on. Harry's office. I had to warm him, and I had to do it quick. The slams were getting louder, and at this rate they would break the glass in no time. The back doors were about two long hallways back which gave me time to warm Harry and try to hide. So I stood and quickly, but quietly, knocked on the door several times. As I did so, it seemed like someone had managed to get to the power source and cut all the power off inside. It was pitch black inside. I had to hurry, or there something horrible would happen soon. My back was to the door and I heard the shatter of glass. A few moments after the glass shattered, I heard loud foot steps. It didn't seem line this person was alone. No they had a partner with them. The steps grew closer and closer, and I knew that these might be the last moments I would ever get to hear. I just hoped Harry had locked the door. He was the priority here.. I could feel the foot steps in this hall just as a warm hand reached out for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it. It took me forever to write this and it still wasn't the best since I had to stop in between. I hope you liked it, and I will try to have something up somewhere in June or sooner. :)


	4. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.   
> Hope you enjoy it :)

All of a sudden I was being pulled into the office behind me. This meant that Harry knew what was going on. He had knowledge that someone was going to try and steal documents. The room was engulfed in darkness as I was about to yell of fright, but his large hand wrapped around my mouth.

When I managed to see the outline of everything around me, I tried locking the door but nothing worked. Our lock was broken, and now the best thing we could do was hide. I had no idea where we were going, and it seemed that Harry couldn't see inside his office.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered as the hand slipped down to around my neck. His fingers began to move as if they were in search for something.

"What we are going to do is move behind that bookcase without making sound and trying to make sure we are in the right spot." He whispered back as he gave a small part to my neck before letting go of it.

Slowly and carefully, the Prince moved us to a book case. Both of us were hopping it was the correct case. We were even more hopeful when we heard the door creek open. A small beam of light was illuminating the wall beside us. Whispers filled the room, and now it was fully clear that this was all going to happen. So when the light hit the wall and began moving around, Harry pulled me behind the case where another door could be seen. As harry opened the door, the shuffling of papers and opening of drawers could be heard. The next thing I saw was another room but way smaller than usual. It seemed like a room filled with more papers. This door was able to lock, and finally made me sigh in relief.

I slid to the floor my head hitting the door with the smallest thud. Now all we had to do was wait. Wait for god knows how long. Minutes, hours, maybe the remainder of the night. A pitch black, quiet eerie room. I couldn't even see Harry anymore because it was to dark.

A while later my eyes began to droop as my arms started to go limp. So with the few moments before I fell asleep I laid on the floor, and my head laying in something surprisingly soft. Probably a stack if papers that fell to the ground. I was too tired to recognize anything right now.

3rd person

Before Louis could fall asleep, Harry was pacing the room in silence. He had no idea who could be at the other door, or what they could possibly want. All he understood is that I could be something serious. So serious that he would have to tell his father once he saw what came up missing.

Everything seemed fine so far. So why was it that someone sister to break in. Specifically two men. He knew they were men because of how deep their voices were. So many things were cluttering his head right now. Was his new worker hiding something? What if he was one of them? One of the people who had broken from the mindset of the laws and wanted to change everything once more. He could be. That explains why today was the day people decided to break into the building. He could not just accuse the boy out of nowhere. No, now he would have to get close to him and figure all his sinister plots before he could do anything. It was such a shame because he was such a lovely person.

 

Eventually Harry sat up against a wall where he hoped he could fall asleep. At first, he was frightened that someone laid down on his lap. No one else was in the room, so it had to be Louis who was trying to fall asleep. Harry sighed and tried falling asleep along with him, but he heard someone pull harshly on their door knob. They had found the room. He just hoped that the lock would keep him safe from any harm. For the remainder of the night the Prince did not sleep until he heard the noises die down.

 

**Next Morning** Louis P.O.V

 

I had no clue how long I had slept, or that I was resting my head in the Prince's lap. Would that count as a sign of disrespect? I think it does. Oh my, now what is going to happen to me? Panic began to settle inside of me. Why was I not moving? "Get up! Get up right now!!  You cannot be doing this in the presence of this specific person! "I yelled softly at myself as I shot up from my position. 

 

I practically threw myself to the other side of the room wanting to stay away from him. He was rude after all, so it didn’t mean he wouldn't yell at me for doing that last night. Wait last night. Last night was the worst way to kick off my new 'job'. On the very first day someone breaks in and almost gets the chance to hurt us. It's like something is targeting me and me only. Since those men probably left last night, I unlocked the door and stepped back into the larger office. 

 

It's as if a small twister had formed on top of Harry's desk and shuffled all of the papers around. Stacks were on the floor, other papers were all the way across the room. Some folders and papers had even been managed to be torn into the smallest pieces possible. What were they even looking for? I quietly stepped to the desk where I began picking up the papers. My attempt at putting them all in order failed because I could not even skim the purpose of the documents. 

 

"What are you doing?"' An angry voice came from behind me. It was so frightening that I dropped what I had in my hands. The tone made it clear that my position or even myself were in trouble. One of the biggest rules for anyone, and one we should all know I managed to break.

 

Never ever go through personal belongings or official documents while serving the royal family.

 

How could the one person who is amazing at memorizing rules and regulations forget the most important one?! I could get fired. You know what anything I do could easily put my job at stake. ANYTHING! Losing this job means no education, and no education means I am on the streets! Why is it that I always put myself in the worst situation?

 

"N-nothing sir. I'm sorry. I was trying to get your papers in order again and clean up around here. I-t is m-my j-j-job to do so." There was the stutter, the one thing that shouldn't have come back. When I was younger, about 15, I had the worst stutter possible.  The worst part of it was during my English classes. I could never properly read my research papers in front of my class. 

 

 **

 

It was towards the end of April, and the time had finally come to read aloud our papers. This happened to be in front of the entire class. A class filled with judgmental people. The two copies were in my hand. One for my teacher and one for myself.  We were taking the time to read A Separate Peace, and research over Abraham Maslow's theory.

 

"T-the necess-ssity for affection pre-presents itself in humans, literature, and belie-e-e-fs.  Lo-o-ove is one of the most in-indomitable qualities in a life, but w-w-will be diff-fficult to identify or exp-p-press.  Those who are not able to find th-th-this comfort with-in-in their soul, are individuals that can-cannot truly care for friends and family. Y-y-yet few can find it in the d-d-darkest corner of the heart. That one person can t-t-truly prosper, and be happy thought their time on earth. N-n-not many psychologist give this theory, however Abraham Ma-ma-maslow’s work shows otherwise."

 

I could feel the glares from my peers and even my teacher. Who would want to even listen to this when all they could detect was a stutter. Nobody wants to hear a boy with a horrible stutter. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my English teacher shaking her head and crossing every word I managed to mess up. One of the biggest grades and I managed to screw it all up. I only stuttered when thirty or more people were facing me with those pericing eyes ready to judge at anything thrown at them. They all though they were better than the next, but the truth was we were all the same. They just hid behind it by laughing at others. Sadly this was every day at this school. With everyone being so mean, there was hardly a chance to have any friends. I probably had about five, but none of them were in this class to help me out. No they were all in their Chemistry, History, or elective classes. I pushed on and continued to read till the very end.

 

"It is c-c-clear th-th-that we nee-ee-d every d-d-drop of good-d-dwill and lo-o-ove so that we-we-we d-d-don’t take any st-st-steps back-back-backwards.  Lives can be tu-tu-turned upside d-d-own without it.  In an eon one can lose it, but then o-o-one must try to look for it again.  Just like Harry Potter had his friends, we can have our own Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger on either of our s-s-sides. Reaching love in either friendship or family means another step c-c-closer to self-act-actualization. We must not s-s-stop looking for it, or we will n-never reach ou-our goals."

 

I was screwed. I sat back down knowing that I would receive my final grade at the end of the class block. Would I pass? I don't know, probably not. It was a point for ever word messed up, and I probably messed up more than a hundred words in that thing. Towards the end of the day I got it back and instantly looked at the large number circled in red ink.

 

**

 

34 had been the only thing I could remember seeing on the folder. No comments, nothing else but that big fat grade stood out to me. I did not cry. No tear was shed. Instead I managed to work harder and eventually get rid of the stutter the following year. The research paper of the year after I managed to score a 98. 

 

 

That is unimportant now, it seemed to be coming back, but I wouldn’t let it. Never ever again. I would never let my damn stutter come back, and it would be the last thing that would happen. So I repeated myself. "Nothing sir. I'm sorry. I was trying to get your papers in order again and clean up around here. It is my job to do so.."

 

"Well I do not want you going through anything in there, or what is even left of it!" He began yelling at me as he snatched the papers out of my hands. He himself began arranging the papers in order, and I left the office without a word. I knew it. He was just acting kind the first time I met him. He is a cruel person that is only satisfied when everything goes his way. I would never dare say this out loud though. I wish I could. Eventaully that same day we went home, where Harry yelled at me before shoving me into my room. 

 

3rd Person

 

Without a word Harry barged into his fathers study.  When he walked in, he noticed that his father was speaking with someone important. He didn't care he had to tell his father about the documents that had gone missing last night. Well more like they were stolen.

 

"Father, I have somethings to discuss with you, and they concen the saftey of our country at this point." Worry painted on Harry's face as his father dismissed the man infront of him.

 

"What is it that you must adress with me?"

 

"Military documents have gone missing. Most of the papers belonged to the Naval Branch. Now I know that you father understands that that is our strongest area in our military." 

 

"I am very aware of that. As soon as I can, I will inform those possible in case of an attack. Now if this all happened last night, and you believe that your helper did it then keep an eye on him from no on alright." The older man stated and dismissed his son from the office. Without another word the young man left and went in search of the boy known as Louis.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my mistakes please. And it is short :)

In the next two days, Harry had managed to watch Louis as much as he could. Everywhere the boy went Harry would go, but if course he would do it without him knowing. Now so far he had managed to realize that when Louis was not working for Harry he was off running errands helping the people in the kitchen. He did not find this strange. Yet, he never saw Louis go somewhere else that might have seemed suspicious. He never met up with any pair of people, but he still managed to think that he was still behind the events at the office. He was sure that someway some how his helper was working against his country. He would get down to the bottom of it and prove to his father that he should not trust this boy.

Harry, ignoring everyone, made his journey to meet his friend at their usual time in the usual living room space they had toward the back of their home. He just needed a break from the events and the current day, so why not spend it with one of his closest friends. So after a bit he managed to arrive at the loving space where he quickly spotted the figure sitting on one of the couches. 

"Well you're finally here. I didn't think you would actually show." Zany commented and laughed quietly. This was Harry's great friend. Zany might have not had the same privileges, but they grew up together since grade school and haven't grown apart.

"Now why would I do that?" Harry smiled softly and giving him a small hug. "We always meet at this time, plus it's the only time I get a break from everything I am demand to do." 

Just like that the two friends began their daily activities where their childish personality were shown once more. Yet something seemed different from today. As if a serious talk needed to be said between them, and yes something of that sort would come a bit later after their activities.

It was around four in the afternoon when they finally settled down and took a seat out in the backyard. The tone was no longer playful, but more of a serious one. Many things were needed to be said in this sitting. Staring off into the trees that surrounded their home Zayn spoke out breaking the silence.

"You know I would do anything for you right?" He asked quietly even though he knew that the boy beside him knew the answer. "Well I....I am thinking that maybe you should take a break from your position and actually do something for once. You look like you are about to die from everything you have to do, and you are barely the son of the king. I may be stepping out of the line. I'm just trying to tell you that you have to tone it down a bit. Maybe take a road trip, or just enjoy the people around you. From all I see there is so much joy in this home. Even the workers seem to have fun. Literally I was in the kitchen and two boys were throwing flour at each other, and then I guess the head woman walked in and instead of yelling she joined in. You're mother even walked by and she even smiled. So what I'm trying to say is live to the happiness this house seems to represent, and don't over work yourself." 

All the Prince could manage to do was stare at his friend as if he had lost his mind. He just couldn't give up on his work, and certainly not right now. Yes he knew he was young, and he still had so many years ahead of him, but he needed to be his father's right hand at the moment. Yes they had claimed some land, but certainly most countries had their own small government that later had to address their issues with the highest form of power, but what if one of them decided to attack on another. What if one of the other kingdoms wanted to fully attack them? He could not leave at such crucial moments. No. Even if he overworked himself, he would do everything to ensure the safety of his and the citizens home. 

"You know I can't do that right? Zany there's things that need to be done, and I am the only one who can do that right now." He just couldn't take up on his friend's offer. He had no time to enjoy the little things in life. The Prince wished he could. He wanted a break from it all, but he just couldn't. Maybe one day he could somewhere in the years to come. 

"Think about it. A little break could help, and maybe you won't feel tired. You literally look five year older than you actually are. I will go to your mother, so she will demand that you stop doing your 'job'." 

"You wouldn't dare?" Harry looked over at him with wide eyes. "You are not that way Zayn."

"Just you wait. Anyway, I have to go. I'm running late, and I have to go help my mother out with a few things. Before you know it, you will be forced out of you're current tasks."

With a final hug and a goodbye, Harry saw the boy leave his home. Now though he needed to get a few things for a trip finalized He would be traveling to a small location in the Untied Countries. 

Along with someone else of his choice, they would visit small towns around the area that were in need of help. Even though the media only depicted the prospering areas around the world, everyone knew that there were still children and many more who were in lack of basic needs. So of course he would be traveling helping this areas with food, water, education, and their economy. This was all Harry's mother's idea of course, but he was happy to help.

So as Harry began walking towards where his mother would always be during this time if day, he passed by one if the many glass does that led out to the back. He noticed a rather adorable scene that would make anyone awe. 

Outside, he was able two see two figures playing outside in the snow that had collected. When he stepped closer, he noticed it was Louis and the son of one of the women who worked here. It seemed that they were both enjoying their time outside. The older one seemed to be making sure that the young boy was safe. Slowly, Harry stepped closer to the glass door and a smile appearing on his face. He seemed to realize that one day he would love to have his own children, and be out there playing with them. Slowly he walked out, with no coat or anything to keep him from the cold. 

Even if Louis was suspected of helping the men from last night, it did not mean he couldn't enjoy some time with him and the little boy. Louis and the small child, he learned was Dylan, happily accepted Harry.

It was truly a sight to see. They seemed like the happiest people in the world together, and Harry's mother could see it. She could see a smile on her son's face that she hadn't seen in a few years. No it wasn't that he was never happy, but it was the fact that they were never real. Of course when she saw the scene play out in front of her, that she was able to see through a window on the second floor, it made her the happiest she had ever been. To her they looked like a happy family playing with their first child. 'Maybe bringing that young man would help Harry during this time.' She thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter on 27/12/13  
> Wattpad: XxpurplrainxX  
> Tumblr.. SOON!!


End file.
